


Stained Pages

by TheSinsOfAnAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, duh - Freeform, lmao dracos a gay baby, who loves harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinsOfAnAngel/pseuds/TheSinsOfAnAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco didn't mean to steal it. He just needed someone to talk to.<br/>Luckily, Tom Riddle is great at keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Pages

Draco's breaths were ragged as he ran down the corridor, book in hand.

He had stolen it.

 

Now don't get me wrong it wasn't just for the sake of being a little brat, No. Draco Malfoy had no one to talk to. 

His family was out of the question, being an only child you would think that his parents smothered him with attention but you would be wrong. His father despised him, wished he was dead. And his mother? Oh she wished that she had a girl instead. 

Don't even get me started on his "friends". 

 

He slammed the door of the dorm room and threw the book an his bed, disgusted with himself. How could he-A Malfoy-Be so..so..Human.

Draco sighed and sat down on the bed tentatively, he opened the book and dunked his quill in ink.

**"Hello."** That was all he was going to write, see if the rumors that his father had been speaking of had been true.

 

_Hello~_

**"So you do write back!"**

_Of course~My,my your handwriting is messy~_

**"My,My _you're_ a mean one aren't you?"**

_Not at all~I just speak the truth. But we can't talk long, someone's coming. I'll read you later.~_

**"Wait-!"**

 

 The book flipped shut as Draco's door swung open, revealing another Slytherin boy whom Draco sneered at. He would just have to talk to the book later.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, it's short. But this is more of a prologue and..Oh you'll see what I mean next chapter.   
> ~Adios~


End file.
